The present invention relates to a data logger for a post-mix beverage dispensing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for collecting data from soft drink dispensing equipment such as utilized in fast food restaurants, and a processing system for interpreting that data to estimate the number, size, and flavors of the drinks poured for specific times or intervals of time.
Inventory control and analysis with respect to post-mix drink dispensers is an important part of the management of fast food restaurants. Some attempts have been made heretofore in post-mix systems to automatically sense and store information such as drink size, flavor, and number of drinks. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,553 to Rechenberger.
The information obtained from the Rechenberger system is quite useful to a fast food restaurant manager for accounting purposes, and is also of interest to the beverage ingredient supplier. However, this information would be even more useful if it could be automatically correlated to a time of day, specific dates and specific periods of time within a given day or week. This time correlation would be useful in determining peak demand periods within normal business hours; and perhaps sales performances following special promotions or advertising by the ingredient supplier.